


Memories

by StrikerStiles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Technology, M/M, Memory Loss, Tony Has Issues, they have a cat, tony is an idiot
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steven Grant Rogers.” diye detaylandırıyor. “Hiçbir şey mi hatırlamıyorsun?”</p><p>“Hiç.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hikayenin promptu: ask.fm/luciande/answer/120320194139  
> Promptun sahibine de teşekkür edeyim buradan.

“Kim olduğunu hatırlamıyor musun?”

“Adım Steve'miş.” Dudakları geriliyor, sıkkın olduğunda hep yaptığı bir şey. Tony artık onun hareketlerini kendisinden daha iyi tanıyor.

“Steven Grant Rogers.” diye detaylandırıyor. “Hiçbir şey mi hatırlamıyorsun?”

“Hiç.” Steve'in gözlerinin mavisi yeni doğmuş bir bebeğinkiler kadar merakla bakıyor etrafa, Tony onun dikkatini üzerinde tutmakta zorlanıyor.

“Bana anlatacak mısın?” diyor birkaç saniye sonra, gözleri Tony'nin yüzünde hala iyileşmekte olan yarayı incelemeyi bitirdiğinde.

“İstersen.”

“Neden öğrenmek istemeyeyim?”

“Yeniden başlayabilirsin?”

“Başlamalı mıyım?” Steve künyesinin zincirini çekip çeliğe yaslı duran yüzüğü Tony'nin göz hizasına doğru kaldırıyor. “Her kimse, Tony bundan hoşlanmazdı herhalde.”

Tony zar zor yutkunup kalbine yüksek bir yerden düşmediklerini söylüyor, ama kabul ettiremiyor.

“Kim olduğunu biliyor musun?” diyor Steve, birkaç saniye sonra. Tony'nin sorgulayan bakışlarına karşılık “Tony.” diye tekrarlıyor.

“Ah.” Tony bir an derin bir nefes alıyor. “Biraz tuhaf bir adam, sevilmesi kolay türden değil.”

“Ama ben sevmişim.” diyor Steve. “Yani, olmalıyım, değil mi?” Zinciri tekrar çektiğinde künyeyle yüzük birbirlerine çarpıp ses çıkarıyorlar.

“Sanırım öyle.” Tony iç çekiyor. “Yeniden başlamak istemediğine emin misin? Bu son şansın.”

“Emin değilim.” diyor Steve, ama birkaç saniye sonra “Anlat bana.” diye ekliyor.

Tony derin bir nefes alıp kimliğini tam olarak hangi noktada açıklaması gerektiğine karar vermeye çalışırken kendi boynunda asılı olan yüzük sola doğru kayıp kalbine yaslanıyor.

******  
Pepper, “Tony Stark'ın iki tür fikri olur, muhteşem ya da hayatınızda duyduğunuz en aptalca şey.” derdi hep ve Tony bu fikrin doğrulandığını arkadaşlarının yüzlerinde görüyor.

“Ben anladığımı sanmıyorum.” diyor Clint çatık kaşlarla. “Steve'e adını söylememizi istemiyorsun?”

“Evet.”

“Neden?”

“Çünkü, Barton- Ne fark eder? Sadece söylemeyin, olmaz mı?”

“Stark.” Natasha'nın gözleri şüpheyle kısılmış. “Bize burada saçma bir şey olmadığını söylemeyeceksin herhalde. Nişanlına adını söyleyememiz için tek bir iyi sebebin var mı?”

Tony iç çekiyor. Zorluk çıkaracaklarını biliyordu.

“Çünkü, bu bir şans.” diyor yavaşça. “Her şeye baştan başlaması için.”

“Yani ondan ayrılmaya cesaretin yok ve bunu kullanıyorsun ya da içten içe Steve'in seni bırakmasını isteyecek kadar mazoşistsin?”

“Öyle değil-”

“Nasıl?”

“Bakın, sadece o etraftayken adımı söylememenizi istiyorum, ne kadar zor olabilir ki?”

“Zor olmaz.” Pepper ona IQ'sundan şüphe eder gibi bakıyor. “Ama nedenini anlamıyoruz, Tony. Ayrıca, Steve yalan söylediğimizi öğrenirse-”

“Yalan söylemeyeceksiniz ki, sadece doğruyu gizleyeceksiniz-”

“Çünkü bu çok farklı-”

“Diyor, profesyonel olarak yalan söyleyen adam-”

“Hey-”

“Clint.” Natasha'nın ters bakışının hedefi neyse ki bu sefer Clint, Tony yine de konuşmayı kesiyor. “Aptalca tartışmalarla vakit kaybediyoruz. Eğer Stark öyle istiyorsa-”

“Cidden bunu mantıklı mı buluyorsun yani?” Pepper, içlerinde Natasha'yla bu tonda konuşmaya cesaret edebilecek tek kişi. “Bu işin yanlış bitebileceği binlerce yol geliyor aklıma-”

“Mantıklı olduğunu söylemiyorum.” Natasha iç çekiyor. “Ama biz oynamasak bile bir yolunu bulacağını ve bu yolun daha da gerzekçe olacağını söyleyen bir ses var içimde.” Şakaklarını ovuşturuyor. “Ondan saklamayı düşündüğün başka bir şey var mı?”

Tony ciddiyetle başını sallayarak öyle bir niyette olmadığını gösteriyor.

“Tamam o halde. Sonuçta mahvedeceği kendi hayatı.” Natasha iç çekiyor. “Ama Steve öğrenirse, bu işte yalnızdın ve bizim haberimiz yoktu.”

Tony başıyla onaylıyor.

“Dalga geçiyorsunuz değil mi?” Pepper hepsine büyümüş gözlerle bakıyor. “Burada kalıp bu saçmalığa şahit olacağımı sanıyorsan, Tony.”

“O kadar da kötü değil-”

“Bu iş ayağına dolanmaya başladığında seni kurtarmaya gelmeyeceğim,” Pepper aceleyle çantasını kapıyor, “Bay Stark.” diye ekliyor, kapıdan çıkmadan hemen önce. Üstüne basa basa.

Toplantı böylece bitiyor.

*******  
O sabah Tony, Steve'i tutulduğu SHIELD medikal biriminden almaya gidiyor. İçinde ilk randevularla özdeşleştirilen o tuhaf kıpırtı var. Kendi ilk randevularında böyle bir sorun olmamıştı, çünkü ilk randevuları olmamıştı. Yaptıkları şeyin bir randevu olduğunu fark ettiklerinde- Tony'nin toplantısından ve Steve'in huzurevi ziyaretinden hemen sonra- yemeklerinin ortasına gelmiş haldeydiler ve Steve onu ilk kez öptüğünde ikisi, şehrin yarısının neden yıkıntı halinde olduğunu ve Stark Endüstrileri'nin elbette, memnuniyetle hasarı ödeyeceğini açıklamak için şehir konseyinin toplantı salonunun hemen dışında oturuyorlardı.

Tony bunları düşünerek iç çekiyor. Steve'e anlatabileceği kısımlar var, ama bazı kısımları anlatmaya yetecek zamanı da hafızası da olmadığından korkuyor. Aralarında geçen onca şey, uzayan saniyelerden ibaret anlar, bazen sadece anlam yüklenmiş bir bakış. Birine, size neden aşık olduğunu anlatmak dünyadaki en zor şeylerden biri olmalı ve o an Tony kendini çok yorgun hissediyor.

Basitçe Tony'nin kendisi olduğunu söylese, Steve kendini onu sevmek zorundaymış gibi hissedecek ve Tony, bunu ona yapmak istemiyor. İçten içe, bunun pek de mantıklı olmadığını, çünkü Steve'in onu gerçekten sevmiş olması gerektiğini biliyor ama yine de, yaşarken bazı şeylere karar vermek uzaktan bakarken olduğu kadar kolay olmuyor. Bunu arkadaşlarına açıklamaya zahmet bile etmedi, çünkü bilseler neler diyeceklerini zaten biliyor. Steve'in onu sevdiğinden kimsenin bir şüphesi yok, Tony'nin şüphesi olduğundan değil, sadece-

Ona bir şans vermek istiyor. Hepsi bu.

Çünkü bazen birini sevmek, elinizi bırakmasına izin vermekmiş gibi görünebiliyor. Tony Stark için bu durumun yaşanma fazlalığı, diğer herkesten daha çok, büyük ihtimalle. 

Steve perdeyle ayrılmış bir bölmede, sedyesinin üzerinde oturuyor, ama üzerinde kendi kıyafetleri var. Diğerlerinden biri getirmiş olmalı, Tony ilk andan sonra onu görmeye gelmedi hiç.

“Ah, merhaba.” Steve onu küçük bir gülümseme veriyor. Özel bir şey değil, fazlaca nötr. Tony'nin boğazına bir şey batıyor ama kendini zorlayıp ona gülümsüyor, buna kırılmaya hakkı yok. Steve bunu bilerek yapmıyor sonuçta.

“Bay Stark.” diyor doktor, Tony'nin şansına teşekkür etmesini sağlayarak. “Sanırım hastamız gitmek için hazır.”

“Taramalar ne gösterdi?”

“Sistemlerinde kalıcı bir hasar göremiyoruz.” diyor doktor, elindeki kağıtları karıştırarak. “Hafızası konusunda konuşmak güç. SHIELD teknik ekibi cismi araştırıyor, bir gelişme olduğunda size haber verilecektir, o zamana kadar bir süre veremiyorum.”

“Anlıyorum.” Tony göz ucuyla Steve'e bakıyor, Steve dalgınca künyesinin zinciriyle oynuyor. Bu hareket de en az diğer hepsi kadar tanıdık.

“Kendisine birkaç teknik bilgi verildi, bir serum olduğunu ve normalden üstte özellikleri olduğunu biliyor, gerisini size bırakmanın daha uygun olacağını düşündük.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Tony uzatılan birkaç kağıdı imzalıyor, onları okuması gerekirdi ama SHIELD bütün mal varlığına el koymak istese bunun için imzasına ihtiyaç duymazdı, bu bahane içini rahatlatıyor. Steve çoktan doktoruyla el sıkışıp kapıdan çıkmış bile. Bazı şeyler hatırlanmasa bile değişmiyor.

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” diye soruyor Steve, yola çıkmalarının üzerinden 20 dakika geçmiş. Neredeyse gelmek üzereler.

“Brooklyn.” diyor Tony, bir tepki arayarak ona bakıyor ama Steve'in yüzünde belirgin bir yanıt oluşmuyor. “Şehrin en iyi burgerini yiyeceksin.”

Steve sanki hayat kurtaracakları söylenmiş gibi, ciddiyetle başını sallıyor. Tony bir an bu durumun ona neler düşündürdüğünü merak ediyor. Hiç tanımadığı insanlarla dolu bir yerde yaşayacak, içten içe onların kendisi için ne olduklarını merak edecek.

Araba durduğunda bir an ikisi de öylece oturuyorlar.

“Geldik.” diyor Tony, sessizce.

“Ah.” Steve'in yüzü yine o okunamaz hale bürünmüş ve Tony en çok bundan nefret ediyor. Onu okumayı öğrenerek aylar harcadı ve bir anda hepsi gitti.

Özellikle Mark'ın yerini değil başka bir yeri tercih etti, Mark içeri girer girmez ikisini de ismiyle selamlayacak, biliyor.

( _Mark'ın yerini Tony'e öğreten Steve'di. Tony'yi 12 uzun yıldan sonra Brooklyn'e getiren kişi de Steve'di. Neredeyse her mahallede Tony'yi adıyla selamlayacak dükkan sahipleri olmasının sebebi de Steve'di. Brooklyn, Tony'nin zihninde, tamamıyla Steve'di._ )

Oturup siparişlerini veriyorlar- dükkanın sahibi Tony Stark ve Kaptan Amerika'yla bir resim çektirmek isteyecek kadar ilgili, ama neyse ki Steve'in Kaptan Amerika'yla ilgili soruları, Tony'nin adını söylememesine yetecek kadar dikkat dağıtıcı- aralarına bir sessizlik çöküyor. Hiç tanımadığınız biriyle sohbet etmek zor olmalı. Tony iç çekerek bu kez işin kendisine düştüğünü kabulleniyor.

“Şurayı görüyor musun?” diyor Tony, camdan iki sokak arkada görünen binayı işaret ediyor. Steve sessizce başını sallıyor. “St. Peter Hastanesi. 4 temmuz 1918'de orada doğdun.”

“1918?” Steve kaşlarını kaldırıyor. “2014'teyiz dediğini sanıyordum.”

“Öyleyiz.”

“Ve ben bir mucize miyim?” Steve'in dudaklarında minik bir gülümseme beliriyor, diğerinden daha samimi bir şey. Tony bunu bir kazanç sayıyor.

“Havaya girme, Rogers. Sen bir deney faresisin.”

Kelimeler ağzından çıkar çıkmaz donuyor, çünkü bu aralarında eski bir şaka olsa da Steve'e yeni. Alınmış olabilir. Ama baktığında yüzünde öyle bir şey görmüyor, bir parça alay var, biraz da kafa karışıklığı.

“Öyle mi?” Öne doğru eğiliyor. “Bana onu da anlatacak mısın?”

Steve onunla flört ediyor olamaz, değil mi? Steve yapmazdı ama bu adam hiçbir şey hatırlamadığına göre, Steve'in içine kapalı ve korumalı biri olmasına sebep olan şeyleri de hatırlamıyor demektir bu ve- Tony ona cevap vermediğini fark ediyor.

“İstersen.”

“İsterim.” Steve, garson tabaklarını önlerine koyarken susuyor. “Ama şimdi değil. Yemek masasında deneylerden konuşmayalım.”

“Nelerden konuşalım?”

“Bana adını söyleyerek başlayabilirsin.” diye öneriyor.

“Adım Stark.” diyor Tony, düz bir sesle.

“İlk isminden hoşlanmayan insanlardan biri misin?”

“Belki.” Tony uzanıp onun patateslerinden birini çalıyor. Bu konuyu değiştirmeye yetiyor, Steve protestolar eşliğinde ona peynir soslu patates kızartmasının aslında mutluluğa en yakın şeylerden biri olduğula ilgili bir tirat atıyor. 

“Buradaki de güzel.” diyor, bir yandan ağzına bir tane atarken. “Ama onları asıl-” Bir an donuyor ve yüzündeki gülümseme kayboluyor.

Tony de onunla beraber donuyor. Bir şey mi hatırladı acaba?

“Steve?”

“Ben, ne diyeceğimi unuttum.” Gözlerinde bulutlar var. “Özür dilerim.”

“Özür dilenecek bir şey yok.” Tony sırf tekrar gülümsesin diye ona patateslerinden veriyor ama Steve'den alabildiği yine o minik, sıradan gülümseme. Sahte olduğu o kadar belli ki Tony'nin canı yanıyor.

“Bana anlatacağını sanıyordum.” diyor Steve, yemeklerini bitirdiklerinde. Garson yanlarına geliyor ve Steve'in elmalı pay, Tony'nin espresso siparişlerini alıp yanlarından ayrılıyor.

“Ah evet.” Tony bir an ellerine bakıyor. “Dediğim gibi, 1918'de burada doğdun. Annen ve baban buraya İrlanda'dan gelmiş göçmenlerdi.”

“Onlar da benim gibi mi?” diye soruyor Steve.

“Nasıl yani?”

“Deney fareleri?”

“Hayır.” diyor Tony üzüntüyle ve Steve'in yüzünde beliren umudun ölüşünü izliyor. “Üzgünüm.”

“Devam et.”

“Baban 1. Dünya Savaşı'na katılmış.” Tony bir an durup bilgilerini toparlamaya çalışıyor, en sonunda cebinden StarkPhone'unu çıkarıp internetten destek almaya karar veriyor. “Sen doğmadan bir süre önce ölmüş.” Kullandığı zaman konusunda da emin olamıyor. “Annen, Sarah, bir hemşireydi. 1924'te veremden öldü.”

Steve'in gözleri bir an kapanıyor, sadece bir saniye ama Tony susuyor.

“Devam et.”

“Biraz ara verebiliriz-”

Steve inatla başını iki yana sallıyor. İnatçılığı Tony'nin hem en sevdiği hem de en neftet ettiği özelliği.

“Pekala.” Tony'nin en korktuğu yere geldiler. Elinde olsaydı, burayı asla anlatmazdı, ama yapamayacağını biliyor. Bucky olmasaydı, Steve aynı adam olmazdı ve Tony bile bunu saklamak kadar saçma bir fikir edinemez.

“1930'da onunla tanıştın.” diye başlıyor yavaşça. “James Buchanan Barnes. Ona Bucky diyordun.”

Bu isim bile Steve'in yüzünde bir fark yaratmıyor ve Tony'nin bu kez kendisi için durması gerekiyor. Onu hatırlamıyorsa o zaman, başka kimi, neden- nasıl-

“Stark?”

Tam o sırada garsonları siparişlerle dönüyor ve Tony o anda kızı öpebilecek kadar minnettar. Steve payından birkaç çatal alırken gözlerini kahvesine dikiyor.

“Kısa sürede birbirinizin en yakın arkadaşları oldunuz. Daha sonra, 1939'da savaş başladı, Amerika o sırada bunlarla pek ilgilenmiyordu. Sanat akademisine gidiyordun- çok iyi resim çizebiliyorsun. 1941'de Times meydanında bir sanat dersindeydiniz, radyodan Pearl Harbor saldırısıyla ilgili haberleri duydunuz. Orduya katılmak istedin ama Bucky muayeneyi geçemeyeceğini söylüyordu, ki haklıydı. Önceden böyle değildin, deneyden önce. Çok zayıftın, bir dolu hastalığın vardı. Yine de bu konu hakkında çeneni kapatamıyordun bir türlü, Bucky de sana forma girmen için yardım etmeye söz verdi, beraber koşulara çıktınız ve boks öğrenmek için bir salona gitmeye başladınız. Bütün bunlar bir sürü astım krizi ve epeyce bedensel hasarla sonuçlandı.”

“Sen orada mıydın?” diye soruyor Steve. “Bizimle?”

“Hayır.” Tony o Eylül akşamını hatırlıyor, Steve'in gözleri bira bardağının üstündeki su damlacıklarında, yüzünde kırılgan bir gülümsemeyle durduğu halini. “Bana bunları sen anlattın.”

“Ah.” Steve kendi kendine başını sallıyor. “Devam et.”

“Beraber muayene olmaya gittiniz, elbette ki seni kabul etmediler, Bucky orduya alındı. Çok korkmuştun. Gitmek isteyen asıl sendin, ikinizi bu işe sen bulaştırmıştın ve şimdi o yalnız gidecekti. Geri dönmezse ne yapacağını bilmiyordun.” Tony bu cümleleri Steve'in sesiyle hala zihninde duyabiliyor. “Sonra o gitti. Sen de tekrar ve tekrar ve tekrar başvurdun, her zaman inatçıymışsın, sanırım.”

Steve'in gözleri uzakta bir yere dalmış ve Tony onu rahatsız etmek istemiyor. Derin bir nefes alıp devam ediyor.

“1943'te Bucky eğitimden geri geldi, görev yeri belli olmuştu. O ayrılmadan önce son bir şey yapmaya karar verdiniz, beraber Dünya Fuarı'na gittiniz. O gece onunla konuşmaya karar vermiştin ama kızları görünce cesaretini kaybettin.”

“Ne konuda konuşmaya?” Steve'in kaşları yine çatılmış, elmalı payının yarısı dokunulmamış halde duruyor.

“Ona aşıktın.” Kelimeler Tony'nin içinde bir yere saplanmış gibiler, sesinde değişiklik olmadığını duymak onu şaşırtıyor. “Bunu henüz yeni kabullenmiştin, o gece ona söylemek için son şansın olduğunu düşünüyordun. Ama olmadı. Ertesi sabah Bucky birliğine katılmak için ayrıldı, sen de şansını bir kere daha denemek istedin. Orada Doktor Erskine'la tanıştın ve o sende bir şeyler gördü. Seni almaya karar verdi.”

“Bir dakika.” Steve elini kaldırıp onu susturuyor. “Bucky'ye aşık olduğum kısma geri dönebilir miyiz?”

Tony'nin ilk düşüncesi hayır demek oluyor ama “Elbette.” diyor onun yerine.

“Eğer Bucky'ye aşıktıysam, neden yüzükte onun adı yazmıyor?”

“Oraya geleceğiz.” diyor Tony.

“O-” Steve bir an durup yutkunuyor, yüzünden zorlandığı belli. “Hala hayatta mı?”

“Hayır.”

Steve yavaşça başını sallıyor. Tony alışkanlıkla ona uzanıyor ama son anda elini geri çekiyor.

“Stark.” Steve'in sesi düz. “Gidebilir miyiz?”

“Elbette.” Tony hesabı ödeyip dükkanın sahibine Kaptan Amerika'nın en kısa sürede düzeleceğinin garantisini verirken Steve çoktan dışarı çıkmış bile. Tony kendini dışarı atabildiğinde Steve arabaya yaslanmış, hastanenin uzaktan görünen binasına bakıyor, parmakları yine künyeyle oynuyor.

Tony o an bunu yapabilecek kadar güçlü olup olmadığını sorguluyor ama görevi devredebileceği biri yok. Steve'in bunların bazılarını sadece kendisine anlattığını biliyor.

“Eve gidelim.” Sesi kısık, üşümüş bir çocuğun sesine benziyor. Tony hiçbir şey söylemden onları eve götürüyor.

***************  
“Bu da Natasha.”

Steve Natasha'nın da elini sıkıyor, gülümsemesi yine sadece o kibar, minik olan ama en azından birkaç saat öncesinin karanlığı gitmiş.

“Herkes bu kadar mı?” Steve sanki birini arar gibi etrafa bakınıyor.

“Thor burada değil.” Natasha merakla ona bakıyor. “Onu hatırladın mı?”

“Sanmıyorum.” Steve'in dudakları yine geriliyor. “Sadece, biri eksikmiş gibi hissettim.”

“Bu iyi.” Clint yavaşça omzuna vuruyor ve Tony o an hepsine özeniyor. Ona dokunabiliyorlar, Tony kendisi denese durumu daha da zorlaştırmaktan başka bir işe yaramayacağını biliyor.  
Ona aşk kısmından bahsetmese miydi? Steve'in hayatı boyunca bunun pişmanlığını taşıdığını biliyor ama saklayabileceği bir şey de değil. Fazla büyük, fazla önemli.

“Tony nerede?” diyor Steve bir an sonra ve Tony minik çaplı bir kalp krizi geçiriyor.

“Şu anda burada değil.” diyor hemen, Natasha'nın attığı bakışı görmezden gelerek. “Neden?”

“Beni görmeye gelmemesi biraz tuhaf.” Steve omuz silkiyor. “Yani, üstümde adı yazan bir yüzük taşıdığıma göre düşünmüştüm ki-”

“Tony seni seviyor.” diyor Pepper birden atılara. “Hem de çok. Sadece, şu an için yanımıza gelecek durumda değil.”

“Garip.” diyor Steve. Kimse bir yorum yapmıyor.

Minik, gri bir şekil hızlı adımlarla hepsinin arasından geçip Steve'in ayaklarına sürünmeye başlıyor, Sìth'in bu kadar bile uzak kalabilmiş olması mucize.

Steve şaşkınlıkla ayaklarındaki tüy yumağına bakıyor, sonra yüzü aydınlanıyor ve eğilip kediyi okşamaya başlıyor.

“Kedimiz mi var?” diyor başını kaldırıp onlara bakarak, bir yandan da Sìth'in kulaklarının arkasını okşuyor. Kedinin mutlu mırıltıları odanın ucundan bile duyulacak halde.

“Senin kedin.” diye düzeltiyor Clint. O bir kedi insanı değil. 

“Adı ne?”

“Senden başka kimse doğru telaffuz edemiyor.” Clint bu kez gözlerini deviriyor. “Sith, tuhaf bir aksanı var-”

“Sìth.” Steve kedinin ona sunduğu karnını okşuyor. “Güzel bir isim.”

“Bunu hatırlıyor musun?” Natasha'nın gözleri bir an Tony'ninkilerle buluşuyor.

“Sanırım hatırladım.” Steve bir an gözlerini kırpıştırıyor. “Nasıl oldu bilmiyorum. Sadece, ismi hatırladım.”

“Bu çok iyi.” Bruce cesaretlendirici bir gülümsemeyle bakıyor ona. 

“Bunu nasıl hatırlamış olabilir?” diye soruyor Natasha fısıltıyla. 

“Ana dilin beynimizdeki etkileri üzerine araştırmalar var.” diye geri fısıldıyor Bruce. “Belki de bununla ilgisi olabilir-”

“Bu Steve'in ana dili değil ki.” Natasha gözlerini kısıyor. “Yani, öyle ama ilk öğrediği dil değil-”

“Biliyorum. Belki de çok eski olduğu içindir, cismin hangi katmanlara ulaşabildiğini bilmiyoruz. Belki de doğumdan önce duyduğu bir şeydir.”

“Aman ne harika.” diye lafa karışıyor Clint. “Şimdi tek yapmamız gereken sonrasında olan her şeyi hatırlamasını beklemek.”  
Natasha ona sert bir bakış atıyor ve Bruce minik bir hareketle Tony'nin öylece dikilmiş, Steve'in kediyi sevmesini izleyen halini işaret ediyor. Clint susuyor ama yüzündeki memnuniyetsizlik hala orada.

*****************  
Steve, Sìth'i yağmurlu gün yürüyüşlerinden birinde, Brooklyn'deki bir çöp konteynerının yanında bir karton kutunun içinde kıvrılmış halde bulmuştu. Anlattığına göre, kedicik orada yalnızdı ve etrafta bir anneye dair hiçbir iz yoktu. Kutunun zeminine birkaç parça mama saçılmıştı, demek ki biri ona yiyecek bir şeyler bırakmıştı ama sırılsıklam olan kürkünün daha da minik gösterdiği haliyle öylece dururken Steve onu orada bırakamamıştı işte.

Kule'ye ilk adımını Steve'in montunun altında, sırılsıklam ve epey korkmuş halde atmıştı. Keşfedildiğinde herkesin ortak kararıyla Steve'in kanadından çıkmadığı sürece kalmasına izin verilmişti. Fakat ufaklık herkesin kalbini çalmaya kararlı gibiydi ve daha ikinci haftası dolmadan Natasha'nın yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle, kediciğin mama dolu bir çanağın içine kafası düşmüş halde uyumasını izlemesine denk gelmişti Tony. Kedilere pek bayılmadığını ve kesinlikle köpekleri tercih ettiğini açıkça belirtmiş olan Clint bile onu lazerle oynatmaktan epey hoşlandığını saklamıyordu. Kısa sürede ortak alanlarda gezinme vizesini elde etmişti.

Kediciğe bir isim bulmaları neredeyse bir ay almıştı. Clint onu Tüy diye çağırıyordu, Natasha Malysh'te karar kılmıştı- Jarvis bunu “bebek” diye çevirmeyi tercih etmişti- ve Bruce genel olarak isim kullanmaya ihtiyaç duymuyordu, minik şeyin omzundan sarkarak yaptığı şeylere bakması ona yetiyor gibiydi.

Steve en sonunda ona resmi bir isim verdiğinde, bütün oda kalkan kaşlarla doluydu.

“Sith?” Clint inanamıyor gibiydi. “Seni hiç kötü tarafı tutan biri olarak düşünmemiştim, Kaptan.”

“Öyle değil.” Steve gözlerini devirmişti ve Tony bunu izlemekten epey zevk almıştı. “Sith değil, Clint. Sìth.”

“Sith?” diye tekrar denedi Clint. Boşa harcanmış birkaç dakikanın sonunda, hiçbirinin kelimeyi doğru telaffuz edemediğini keşfettiler.

“Neden bu?” Natasha bu işi epey kişisel almışa benziyordu. “Ne anlama geliyor?”

“Kelt mitolojisinden bir şey.” Steve'in yanakları bir parça pembeleşmiş miydi? “Cat Sìth, bir tür büyülü kedi denebilir.” Bir an durup onlara baktı. “Anladınız mı? Kedi Sìth-”

“Ah tanrı aşkına Rogers.” Natasha yüzünde iğrenmiş bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu. “Rezaletti.”

“Bence ona çok uydu.” Steve'in gülümsemesi biraz bile azalmamıştı. “Hem bakın, gereken her şey var onda.” Kediciği kaldırıp hepsine göğsündeki beyaz lekeleri göstermişti.

Tony daha sonrasında, Steve'in eski İrlanda dilinde birkaç şey bildiğini öğrenmişti. Sarah onu Kelt mitolojisinden hikayeler, İrlanda halk masalları anlatarak büyütmüştü ve Steve'e dili de öğretmeye çalışmıştı ama kendisi de çok hakim olmadığından, ancak belli bir seviyeye gelebilmişti. Tony ona bir gün İrlanda'ya gidip dili öğretebilecek birini bulması gerektiğini söylemişti. Beraber kısmını son anda cümleden çıkarmayı hatırlamıştı. Steve sadece gülümsemiş ve kediciği okşamaya devam etmişti.

Tony o gece Jarvis'ten İrlanda dilinde nasıl seni seviyorum dendiğini bulmasını istemişti. Ekrandaki kelimelere bakarken bu muhteşem planından vazgeçmek zorunda kalmıştı, bu kelimeleri doğru telaffuz edebileceğine dair en ufak bir umudu yoktu. 

Yine de beş ay sonra, bir yardım galasında Steve'in eline tutuşturduğu peçetede yazanlar, yine aynı sözcüklerdi.

_Is tú mo ghrá._

*************  
2 haftayı pek bir olay olmadan atlatıyorlar. Clint ya da Natasha SHIELD'a Steve hakkında rapor veriyor olmalı ki, kimse aramıyor. Steve genel olarak günlerini Clint'in ona seçtiği filmleri izleyerek, Natasha'yla bir zamanlar bildiği Rusça'sını hatırlama alıştırmaları yaparak ve en uzun sohbetlerini Bruce'la ederek geçiriyor. Thor bir ara uğradığında Steve'in durumuna sebep olan cismi hiç duymadığını ama araştıracağını söyleyerek ayrılıyor.

Steve bazen sadece camdan dışarıyı izleyerek ya da hiçbir şey yapmadan, gözleri bir noktaya sabit halde koltukta oturarak düşünüyor. Pek iyi hissetmediğinde ya da uyuyamadığında, Tony'nin stüdyosunda, kapının hemen yanında yere oturup sırtı duvara yaslı halde onu izliyor. Tony ilk seferden sonra, o orada yokmuş gibi işine devam etmeyi öğreniyor, bu Steve'i daha çok rahatlatıyor gibi.

Steve, Tony'nin stüdyosuna gelip Central Park'a gitmek istediğini söylediğinde, sabahın erken saatleri.

Tony yarısı inşa edilmiş zırhı bırakırken hiçbir itirazda bulunmuyor, daha önce hiç kimse için yapmadığı bir fedakarlık bu. Sonbahar için yumuşak bir hava var, Tony Steve'in elindeki çizim defterini ancak parka girerlerken fark ediyor.

“Ortada duruyordu.” diyor Steve, yanakları biraz kızarıyor. “Resim çizebildiğimi söylemiştin, ben de düşündüm ki-”

“Elbette. Defter senin.” diyor Tony. Steve'in kendi çizim defterine bakmak için ondan izin alması gerektiğini düşünmesi bir an çok garip görünüyor. O anda her şey çok garip görünüyor.

Yaprakları dökülmeye başlamış ağaçlardan birinin altındaki banka oturuyorlar. Etrafta birkaç yaşlı çift ve okulu kırmış görünen bir iki gençten başkası yok. Steve defteri dikkatle açıp kucağına koyuyor, Tony onun deri bağı açmasını büyülenmiş gibi izliyor. Onu en çok resim yaparken izlemeyi seviyor, Steve bununla dalga geçmeyi de çok sever-di. Büyük ihtimalle bunu da hatırlamıyor.

“Hikayeye devam edebiliriz.” diyor Steve, bir süre sessizce deftere bir şeyler çizdikten sonra.

Tony'nin hangi hikayeden bahsedildiğini anlaması birkaç saniye sürüyor.

“Ah evet.” Bir an gözlerini ovuşturuyor. “Nerede kalmıştık?”

“Erskine.” diyor Steve. Tony baktığında onun yüzünde Bucky'yi bilerek dahil etmediğini görüyor.

“Erskine.” diye tekrarlıyor, zaman kazanmak için. “Dediğim gibi, sende bir şey görmüştü. Seni bir eğitim kampına götürdü. Aslında seçtiği herkes süper asker projesi için adaylardı ama o anda bundan haberleri yoktu. Erskine onlarla görüşerek doğru kişiyi seçebilmeyi umuyordu, bu gücü yanlış birinin ellerine vermek istemiyordu ama komutan buna vakitleri olmadığını söyledi. Onun test fikri ortaya bir el bombası atıp tepkilerini izlemekti.” Tony bir an durup ona bakıyor, sesi durduğunda Steve'in kalemi tutan eli de duruyor. Tony tekrar konuşmaya başladığında hareket etmeye devam ediyor.

“Kendini el bombasının üstüne attın.” Tony bunu ilk duyduğu andaki gibi yine kalbinde bir endişe oluşmasına engel olamıyor. “Salak.”

Steve'in hafifçe güldüğünü duyabiliyor. Kendi yüzünde de çağırılmamış bir gülümseme yayılıyor.

“Erskine o zaman seni seçmeye karar verdi. Birkaç medikal test yapıldı, her şey ayarlandığında ilk deneme için hazırlardı. Süreci sana açıklamalı mıyım?”

“Anlayacağımdan emin değilim.” Steve gülüyor. “Burayı geçebiliriz.”

“Peki.” Tony uzanıp onun saçından bir yaprağı alıyor. “Erskine deney sonuçlanır sonuçlanmaz bir saldırgan tarafından öldürüldü. Serumun formülünü ondan başka bilen yoktu, sen tek ürünleriydin. Savaşta seni riske edemezlerdi. Tam olarak ne yapacaklarını bilemediklerinden seni bir propaganda malzemesi olarak kullanmaya başladılar, bir tür gösteri figürü.”

“Çok faydalı olmuş olmalıyım.” 

“Öyleydin, insanların bir sürü savaş bonosu almasını sağladın.” Tony onun yüzünde oluşan minik gülümsemeyi izlemeye dalıyor. “Her neyse, derken seni gerçekten savaşmış bir birliğe cesaret vermen için gönderdiler, onlar diğerleri kadar nazik değildi. Bu seni iyice sabırsızlandırdı. Sonra 107'nin tutsak alındığıyla ilgili bir haber ulaştı.”

Steve'in soran bakışlarına karşılık, “Bucky'nin birliği.” diyor.

“Ah.” Steve yüzünü tekrar deftere eğiyor.

“Onları gözden çıkarmışlardı, ailelerine mektuplar gitmişti bile. Hiçbir şey yapmadan duramazdın, o yüzden tam bir salak gibi Peggy'yi ve Howard Stark'ı yanına alıp Avusturya sınırında bir uçaktan atladın.”

“Peggy-”

“Margaret Carter, orduda bir subaydı, eğitim kampınızdaydı. Ondan epey hoşlanıyordun, o da senden hoşlanıyordu. Sanırım onu ikna etmek pek zor olmamıştır-”

“Aynı anda kaç kişiden hoşlanıyordum ben-”

“Bu ayrı bir hikaye. Howard Stark, tahmin edebileceğin gibi benim babamdı. Kalkanını o yapmıştı. Devam ediyorum. Kurtarma harekatıyla intihar görevi karışımı bir şey yaptınız ve şanslıydın çünkü hem Bucky hem de birliğin önemli bir kısmı hala hayattaydı. Onu gördüğün anda söylemek istedin, ama yapamadın çünkü çok zayıf düşmüştü ve oradan savaşarak çıkmanız gerekti. O anda bunun zamanı değildi. Aynı zamanda Timothy Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth ve Jacques Dernier'le tanıştın, ki bu insanlar daha sonra Uluyan Komandolar'ın üyeleri oldular- hiç bana bakma, bu ismi seçen sendin.” 

“Yeterince adil.” diyor Steve, kalemin kağıdın üzerindeki gezintisi hızlanıyor.

“Sonrasında beraber oradan oraya gezerek Hydra üslerine saldırılar düzenlediniz. Epeyce bir kamp yapmış olmalısınız, çünkü epeyce çok ateş başı hikayeniz birikmiş halde, ki birkaç örneğini dinledim.”

Tony duruyor. Yüzündeki gülümseme yavaşça kayboluyor, şimdi gerçekten en kötü kısma geldiler işte. Kalbi sıkışarak bu kısmı atlayıp atlayamayacağını bir daha sorguluyor.

“1945.” diyor yavaşça. Biraz daha düşünüyor.

“Neden durdun?” Steve başını kaldırmış, solgun güneşin altında gözleri daha koyu. Tony, birkaç saniye sonra orada olacağını bildiği acıya kendini hazırlamaya çalışıyor. Tekrar konuştuğunda sesi kısık.

“Bir trendeydiniz. Hydra için çok önemli bir adamı yakalamaya çalışıyordunuz. Bucky senin Peggy'den hoşlandığını fark etmişti. Ne yapman gerektiğini bilemiyordun, ona söylemek için acele etmen gerektiğini biliyordun ama yapabileceğinden emin olamıyordun. O gün görevden sonra ona söylemeye karar verdin. En kötüsü seninle bir daha konuşmaması olurdu ama bunu göze alman gerekiyordu, sırrın sana ağır gelmeye başlamıştı.”

“Stark-”

“Her şey ters gitti. Bunu beklemiyordun, böyle olacağını. Bucky trenden dışarı savruldu. Bir yere tutunuyordu, ama tren çok hızlı gidiyordu, çatışma sırasında bir sürü yere zarar gelmişti. Ona ulaşman gerekiyordu.”

Tony, Steve'in bu kısmı anlatışını hala hatırlayabiliyor. 

( _“Ona ulaşamadım, Tony. Biraz daha uzanabilseydim. Parmaklarımız birbirine değdi ama elini tutamadım- düştü. Benim yüzümden-” ve “Ona söyleyemedim. Zamanım var sanıyordum ve sonra yoktu-”_ )

En azından onu bu suçluluk duygusundan kurtarıp kurtaramayacağını merak ediyor. Ona bu detayları söylemesi gerekmiyor sonuçta. Ama parçaları birleştirebilir.

“Senin suçun değildi.” derken buluyor kendini. “Bir adam hala ayaktaydı, önce onu halletmek zorundaydın, tren dönemeçlerden geçiyordu. Senin suçun değildi. Yapabildiğin kadar hızlı davradın-”

“Stark.”

“Düştü.”

Bir şeyler yere çarpıyor ve Tony'nin görüş alanına aniden bir defter ve bir kalem giriyor. Steve ayağa fırlamış halde duruyor ve gözlerinde bir fırtına var.

“Sus. Daha fazla dinlemek istemiyorum.”

“Peki.” diyor Tony, teslim olmuş halde. Yeterli olmamış olmalı. Onun suçu olmadığına ikna edemedi. “Eve gidebiliriz.”

“Sen git.” Steve'in sesi uzun zamandır duymadığı kadar sert ve uzak. “Ben biraz yürüyeceğim.” 

Bir cevap beklemeden uzaklaşmaya başlıyor.

Tony eğilip açık halde düşmüş defteri alıyor, resim yerdeki tozla lekelenmiş ama hala görülebiliyor. Daha bitmemiş bir çizim bu, ileri doğru uzanmış bir el var, bir başkasının parmaklarına değiyor.

Tony yarım saat boyunca defteri göğsüne yaslamış halde öylece oturuyor. Steve'in evin yolunu bulup bulamayacağı konusunda endişeleniyor bir an ama sonra Kule'nin pek de bulunması zor bir yer olmadığını hatırlıyor.

Eve döndüğünde çoktan gece çökmüş. Steve ortalıkta görünmüyor, Steve'i bekleyerek hevesle kapıya doğru koşmuş olan Sìth, onu görünce olduğu yere oturup ona bakıyor ama Tony'nin sırtını okşamasına izin veriyor. Bu çok ender bir durum, belki de kedi paylaştıkları endişeyi seziyor.

*************  
Steve geri geldiğinde saat sabaha karşı 3. Steve yine aynı sessizlikle Tony'nin stüdyosuna giriyor ve her zamanki yerine oturuyor. 

“Özür dilerim.” dediğinde sesi yorgun.

“Özür dilemene gerek yok.”

“Var. Bunlar senin suçun değildi. Ben sadece-”

“Birine bağırmak istedin.” Tony gözlerini yaptığı işten ayırmıyor. “Anlıyorum. Önemli değil.”

“Önemli olmalı.” Sesi öyle bir tonda ki Tony kendini tutamayıp dönüp bakıyor. Başı dizlerine yaslanmış, o anda o kadar ufak tefek görünüyor ki bu Tony'ye imkansız geliyor.

“Steve-”

“Bana devamını anlat.”

“Emin misin?”

Steve başını sallıyor.

“Peki.” Tony ona doğru yürüyüp yanına oturuyor, aralarında biraz mesafe kalmasına dikkat etti. Hala açık olan hologramların puslu mavi ışığıyla dışardan gelen zayıf bir ışıltı sayılmazsa, stüdyo karanlık, bir yerlerden gelen uğultu dışında sessiz. Jarvis bile o gece çok sessiz.

Steve'in üzerinde hala aynı kıyafetler var, saçları dağılmış.

“Bir süre sonra Teseract'ı -uzaylı teknolojisiyle dolu bir küp diyebiliriz, eğer astrofiziğe bulaşmak istemezsek- bir uçağa koyduklarını öğreniyorsunuz ve uçağa çıkmayı başarıyorsun. Uçakta silahlar da var. Her şey kilitlenmiş halde, bunu durdurmanın başka bir yolu aklına gelmiyor. Uçağı denize çakıyorsun.”

“Kendimle beraber?” Steve'in sesi hayalet hikeyeleri dinleyen bir çocuğunki gibi.

“Evet.” Tony yutkunuyor. Steve ona böyle anlatmamıştı.

( _“Uçağı durdurmak zorundaydım, Tony. Başka yolu yoktu. Yani bunu ölmek istediğim için yapmadım, ama o anda, öleceğimi düşündüğümde üzülmedim de. Korkmadım. Ölmek istemedim, sadece ölmemek de istemedim.”_

 _Tony bu hikayeyi dinlediği akşam uyuyamamıştı, bütün geceyi Steve'in uykusunda gerginliğini kaybetmiş yüzünü izleyerek geçirmişti. Ve endişelenerek. Çok ama çok endişelenerek._ )

“Devam et.”

“2011 Mayıs'ında SHIELD seni buzda buldu. Serum bir şekilde seni hayatta tutmuştu, seni uyandırmayı başardılar. Seni bir takıma koydular, Avengers-”

“Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor ve sen.” Steve sanki kendine hatırlatmaya çalışıyor.

“Evet. 45'ten beri uyuyordun, epeyce bir şey kaçırmıştın. Sana hızlandırılmış bir program sunmaya çalıştık. İyi gidiyordu.”

“Yine başa döndünüz.”

“Sorun değil.” Tony iç çekiyor.

“Devam et.”

“New York Thor'un kardeşi ve ordusu tarafından işgal edilmişti. Hepsinin kıçına tekmeyi bastık.” Tony bunu söylerken sesindeki memnuniyeti engelleyemiyor. “Sonra birkaç iş daha hallettik, küçük şeylerdi. Sana dosyalarını verebilirim.”

“Tony'yle nasıl tanıştım?”

“Tony burada yaşıyordu-”

“Ekipten biri mi?”

“Sayılır.” Tony'nin kendisi bile artık bunu saçma buluyor. “Burada tanıştınız, ilk başta birbirinizden hiç hoşlanmamıştınız. Aslına bakarsan adam küçükken senin en büyük hayranındı ama babasıyla ve seninle ilgili bir mesele olduğundan sonra sana kızgın hale gelmişti. Başına neler geldiğini çok iyi bilmiyordu, SHIELD'ın seninle ilgili dosyasını okumaya zahmet etmemişti. Bir süre böyle devam etti, aranız iyi değildi ama beraber kalmanız gerekiyordu. Sonra konuşmaya başladınız, tam olarak ne olduğunu hatırlamıyorum. Bir şeyler hakkında. Sonra aranız düzelmeye başladı, hatta arkadaş oldunuz. İşin aslı şu ki, senden biraz hoşlanıyordu. Ama henüz sana söylemeye hazır değildi. Biraz çekiniyordu biraz da fazla gururluydu diyebiliriz sanırım. Sonra bir gün beraber yemek yediniz, o anda senden hoşlanmadığını, aslında sana aşık olduğunu fark etti.” Tony hafifçe öksürüyor, Steve'in tarafına bakmamaya çalışıyor. Bunu ona bakarken yapamaz. İmkansız.

“Birkaç hafta sonra bir yardım galası vardı, ailesinin kurduğu vakıflardan biriyle ilgili. Hepin-mizi davet etti. Sadece sen gitmeyi kabul ettin, büyük ihtimalle duygu sömürülerine dayanamadın. Orada bir türlü cesaretini toplayamadı-yani toplayamamış, en sonunda bir peçeteye yazmaya karar vermiş, eline tutuşturup dışarı çıkmış. Ertesi gün eve geldiğinde kanepede oturuyormuşsun. Sonra ani bir çağrı aldık, uzaylı suikastçilerden oluşan bir timin halledilmesi gerekiyordu. Şehrin bir kısmını yıkmış olabiliriz. Beraber şehir konseyine çağırıldık. Ben zararı karşılayacağıma onları ikna edip dışarı çıkmıştım ki, ikiniz öpüşüyordunuz.” 

“Beni seviyor olmalı.” diyor Steve yavaşça.

“Seviyor.” diyor Tony, boğazında bir düğümle.

“O zaman nerede? Neden benimle değil?”

“Eğer yapabilseydi, burada olacağından eminim.” Tony kafasını duvarlara vurmak istiyor. Ona söylemesinin vakti geldi de geçti bile ve o anı kaçırdı. Şimdi söylerse dünyadaki en rezil insan gibi görünecek, ki belki de öyle.

“Ben o kadar emin değilim.” Steve'in yüzü düşüyor. “Nerede o?”

“Bir görevde.” Tony içinden kendine lanetler okuyor. “Ona ulaşamayız, kritik bir durumda.”

“Bu hiç mantıklı değil.” Steve elini saçlarından geçiriyor. “Hem de hiç.” Eli tekrar zincirle oynamaya başlıyor.

Tony kendi tişörtünün zincirini gözden yeterince sakladığını umuyor.

Steve bir süre sonra başı Tony'nin omzuna düşmüş halde uyuyakalıyor. Tony kendine ne kadar yasaklasa da onun saçını okşamaktan kendini alamıyor.

Kendi hayatının içine etmekte korkunç derecede iyi.

********  
2 hafta daha geçiyor. Artık herkes Thor'dan haber beklemekten yorulmuş halde.

Tony stüdyodan çıkmış, kahve almaya giderken salondan geçiyor. O sırada kanepede yayılmış Rusça çalışan Natasha ve Steve durup onun geçişini izliyorlar.

“Hey, Stark.”

Tony elinde kahve kupasıyla irkiliyor, onun yanına geldiğini fark etmedi.

“Steve?”

“Hiç uyudun mu sen?” Steve'in eli yüzüne doğru uzanıyor ve Tony farkında olmadan geri çekiliyor. Bu o kadar tanıdık bir hareket ki. Steve bunu sürekli yapardı, başparmağı gözünün altındaki morlukları okşarken Tony genelde yanağını onun avucuna yaslamış halde uyumamaya çalışırdı.

“Pek uyumadım.” diyor garip sessizliğin uzamaması için. “Bir şey mi oldu?”

“Tony'ye ulaşamayacağımıza emin misin?”

Tony elinde- hala boş- kahve kupası, kaşlarını çatıyor.

“Nereden çıktı?”

“Ona bir şey söylemem gerekiyor.”

“Ne olduğunu öğrenebilir miyim?”

Steve'in yüzü kızarıyor, gözleri buzdolabının üzerindeki resimlere dikilmiş.

“Kendimi kötü hissediyorum.”

“Neden?” Tony endişeyle kupayı tezgaha bırakıyor. “Bruce'u çağırayım, sonra SHIELD'ı arayabiliriz-”

Steve uzanıp onun kolunu tutarak durduruyor.

“Öyle bir şey değil.”

“O halde ne? Konuşacak mısın?”

“Artık başka birini seviyorum. Bilmesi gerektiğini düşündüm.”

Tony o anda kupayı bıraktığına şükrediyor çünkü kesinlikle düşürmüş olurdu ve o zaman da gerçekten dramatik bir sahne olurdu bu. Bir eli destek arar gibi tezgahın kenarını tutuyor.

“Sen- başka birini seviyorsun?”

Steve yavaşça başını sallıyor.

“Kimi? Eğer Natasha'ysa Clint seni-”

Beklemediği bir şey oluyor, Steve biraz daha yaklaşıyor. Tony ister istemez dönmek zorunda kalıyor, şimdi sırtı tezgaha yaslanmış ve Tony nefesini tutarken Steve eğilip dudaklarını onunkilere bastırıyor.

İlk öpücükleri bile bunun kadar minik değildi, bu sadece temastan ibaret ama Tony'nin umrunda değil. Beyni henüz olanlara yetişmeyi başaramadı, sessizce kafeininin gelmesini beklemekle meşgulken saldırıya uğradığı için şaşkın. Bir an başı dönüyor.

“Yeterince açıklayıcı oldum mu?” Sesi sıcak ama yüzünde endişe var.

“Ben-”

“Bir şey söylemek zorunda değilsin.” Steve yavaşça geri çekiliyor. “Tony'yle yine de konuşmam gerek, yani anlıyorsun ya, sen hayır desen bile çünkü-”

“Ah tanrım.” Tony yüzünü ellerine gömüyor ve kendini yere bırakıyor.

“Stark!” Steve'in sesinde endişe var. “Hey, iyi misin, bana bak- bir şeyler yemedin, değil mi? Ellerini yüzünden çekmen gerek-” Bileklerini tutup yavaşça çekiyor.

Tony utancını kabul ederek ona izin veriyor.

“Sorun ne?” Steve'in yüzü endişe dolu. “Bak, gerçekten. Seni zorluyormuş gibi görünmek istemem-”

“Bana çok kızacaksın.”

“Asla yapmazdım!” Steve bu kez hakarete uğramış gibi bakıyor. “Ne olursa olsun, sana kızmazdım.”

“Ah kızacaksın.” Tony siniri bozulmuş halde gülmeye başlıyor. “Çok erken konuşuyorsun. Çok kızacaksın-”

“Neden kızayım?”

“Tony benim de ondan.” Tony kahkahalara boğuluyor. Olay o kadar saçma ki. Steve büyük ihtimalle bunu bu kadar komik bulmayacak. Elbette. Onun da bulmaması gerek ama kendini durduramıyor. 

“Nasıl yani-”

“Tony benim. Tony Stark.” Tony derin bir nefes alıyor. “Çok üzgünüm. Bu neden iyi bir fikir gibi göründü bilmiyorum. Şimdi beni öldürebilirsin.”

“Bu hiç mantıklı değil.” diyor Steve yavaşça.

“Biliyorum. Özür dilerim.” Tony boynundaki zinciri çekip yüzüğü saklandığı yerden çıkarıyor. “Bak.”

“Bu bunca zamandır orada mıydı?” Steve de yavaşça yere oturuyor. “Bunu fark etmediğime inanamıyorum.” Bir an durup ona bakıyor. “Bana çok kızmış olmalısın.”

“Ne- neden ben sana kızayım ki-”

“Seni hatırlamadığım için.”

“Steve, saçmalama.” Tony şaşkınlıkla onun ciddi olduğunu anlıyor. “Burada kızması gereken biri varsa o sensin-”

“Yine sana aşık oldum.” Steve'in sesi bunu çok garip bulmuş gibi. “Çok tuhaf değil mi? Hakkında hiçbir şey bilmesem de sana aşık oldum, beraber harika bir hikayemiz olan Tony'ye değil.”

Tony yavaşça ona bakıyor.

“Benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmemen etken olmuş olabilir.”

“Ama biliyordum değil mi, önceden?” Steve tekrar ona uzanıyor ve bu kez Tony yanağını onun avucuna bırakıyor. “Biliyordum. Her seferinde seni seçiyorum, Tony.”

“Elbette seçeceksin.” diyor Tony yavaşça, gözleri biraz dolmuş halde. “Ben Tony Stark'ım.”

Steve gülüyor.

“Bunu bir yerden hatırlıyor olabilirim.” Sonra ayağa kalkıp Tony'yi elinden çekiyor. “Gel, biraz uzanmak iyi gelecek.”

Tony artık hiçbir kararı kendine bırakmamaya karar vermiş- ve evet, bunun biraz saçma olduğunun farkında- halde onu takip ediyor.

************  
Küp yarım sattir masada duruyor, üzerine dikilmiş altı çift gözden hiç etkilenmemiş halde.

“Ne yapıyoruz?” Natasha doğruca Steve'e bakıyor.

“Bilmiyorum.”

“Hatırlamak istiyor musun?” Tony'nin sesi biraz zayıf. “Eğer hatırlarsan hepsi gelecek, bütün hayal kırıklıkları, suçluluk duygusu, atladığımız detaylar, canını yakmış olan her bir minik şey. Hepsi.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Hemen karar vermek zorunda değilsin.” diyor Thor, bir yandan da kucağına yayılmış Sìth'i okşuyor. “Bekleyebilir.”

“Fazla riskli.” Clint gözlerini küpten ayırıp ona bakıyor. “Küpün başına bir şey gelirse-”

“Küpü koruyabiliriz. Onu acele ettirmemeliyiz.” Sìth iki patisiyle Thor'un elini yakalarken Tony onları izlemeyi bırakıp Steve'e bakıyor. Bu kez künyesiyle yüzüğü avucunda tutuyor.

“Hatırlamam gerek.” diyor sonunda. “Erskine, komandolar, Peggy.” Bir an duruyor. “Bucky.” derken sesi biraz titriyor. “Hatırlanmayı hak ediyorlar.”

“Onlar dert etmezdi.” Bruce elini onun omzuna koyuyor. “Bu seninle ilgili, Steve.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Bütün o detaylar-” diye başlıyor Tony.

“Detaylar.” Steve hafifçe gülümsüyor. “Mutlu anlar da vardı, değil mi?”

“Steve-”

“Hayat üst üste eklenmiş detaylardan ibaret değil mi?” Bunu kendi kendine söyler gibi bir hali var. “Onlar benim, Tony. Mutlu olanlar da mutsuz olanlar da. Ve onları geri istiyorum.”

Kimse bir şey diyemiyor.

“O halde-” Thor eliyle küpe doğru bir jest yapıyor, Sìth hareket ettiği anda o ele doğru atılırken de ona doğru bakıp gülümsüyor.

“Bir yere ayrılmayın.” diyor Steve hepsine doğru ve sonra parmağını uzatıp küpe dokunuyor.

*************  
Steve gözlerini açıp ona doğru eğilmiş beş kişiyi görüyor ve gözlerini tekrar kapatıyor.

“Ne oldu?”

“İşe yaradı mı?” diye soruyor Natasha, soruya cevap vermeden.

“Hatırlıyorum, eğer sorduğun oysa.” Steve doğrulup şakağını ovuşturuyor. “Başım çatlayacak gibi.”

“Kozmik enerji.” diyor Thor çok neşeli bir sesle, Sìth onun elinde aniden iyileşmeye başlayan tırmık izi karşısında ürkerek yastığın arkasına girmeye çalışırken.

“Tony.” diyor Steve, “Neden bana kim olduğunu söylemediğin bir şeyler hatırlıyorum-”

“Ben nereden bilebilirim.” diyor Tony sakince, bütün ekip ona ters bakışlar atarken.

“Çok saçma bir hareketti.” diyor Steve.

“Hey, benden ayrılan sendin-”

“Senden senin için ayrıldım evet, bana çok kızgın olmalısın.” Steve bu kez gülmeye başlıyor. 

“Çok mantıklı değildi.” diye kabulleniyor Tony. “Sen aynı duruma düşersen daha bilgece davranırsın.”

“Bence-” diye araya karışıyor Pepper, “İkinizin de hafızaları yerindeyken acele edip evlenseniz çok iyi olacak.”

Natasha başıyla onaylıyor, Thor, Sìth'i havaya kaldırmış, kutlamanın ne zaman yapılacağını sorarken Tony Steve'e doğru eğiliyor.

“Özür dilerim.” diyor yavaşça. Steve sanki durduğundan emin olmak ister gibi uzanıp Tony'nin boynundaki zincire dokunuyor.

“Bu kadar yakışıklı olduğun için çok şanslısın, Stark.”

Tony itiraz edemeden onu öpüyor.

****************  
Steve tam da beklendiği gibi, bu konunun kapanmasına asla izin vermiyor. Natasha ve Clint'in coşkulu katılımlarıyla Tony'ye takılmakta hiçbir fırsatı kaçırmıyorlar. 

Tony bununla yaşayabileceğini düşünüyor.

6 ay sonra, Pepper'ın- ve Thor'un- her bir detayını özenle takip ettikleri düğün töreninde ilk danslarını ederlerken, Steve onun kulağına eğilip “Tony'yi mi Stark'ı mı daha çok sevdiğini merak edip etmediğini” sorduğunda, Tony onun koluna bir tane geçirmekte sakınca görmüyor.

**Author's Note:**

> Kullandığım timeline budur, bahsi geçen olaylar ve tarihler buna göre düzenlenmiştir.  
> http://www.filmbuffonline.com/FBOLNewsreel/wordpress/2012/05/13/a-marvel-cinematic-universe-timeline-2-0/
> 
> Sìth'in adı ve hikaye:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat_s%C3%ACth
> 
> İrlanda dilinde olan kısım:  
> http://www.irish-sayings.com/cats/people/love/


End file.
